The Recruit
"The Recruit" comprises the first and second episodes of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It comprises the first and second episodes of the series overall. It was released on October 7, 2018. Synopsis Credits * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Bobby Moynihan as Orka, Yani * Cherami Leigh as Mia Gabon * Dee Bradley Baker as First Order Comm Officer, Glem, Grevel * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool, Hapless Pilot, Orthog * Greg Proops as Jak Sivrak * Jim Rash as Flix * Jonathan Lipow as Glitch * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Sam Witwer as Hugh Sion * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z, Random Human * Tzi Ma as Hamato Xiono * and Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Appearances Gallery Video Bucket's List – "The Recruit" Screenshots S1 E1 Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Neeku, Kaz & Poe.jpg S1 E1 Torra.jpg S1 E1 Flix & Orka.jpg S1 E1 Orka.jpg S1 E1 Hype, Griff, Freya, Bo & Torra.jpg S1 E1 Hype & R4-D77.jpg S1 E1 Narb, Neeku, Yeager, Yani, Tam & Nod.jpg S1 E1 Kaz (2).jpg S1 E1 Hugh.jpg S1 E1 Vonreg's TIE interceptor.jpg S1 E1 Star Commuter 2000.jpg S1 E1 Fireball & Blue Ace.jpg S1 E1 Yeager, Neeku & Poe.jpg S1 E1 Torra, Kaz & astromech.jpg S1 E1 Green Ace & Red Ace.jpg S1 E1 Bolza, Neeku, Kaz & gorgs.jpg S1 E1 Flix & Orka (2).jpg S1 E1 Kaz & Bucket.jpg S1 E1 Kaz, Neeku & Grevel.jpg S1 E1 BB-8.jpg S1 E1 Yeager.jpg S1 E1 Leia & Poe.jpg S1 E1 Poe's X-wing & Vonreg's TIE interceptor.jpg S1 E1 Hamato & Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Poe & Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Aunt Z.jpg S1 E1 Starkiller Base.jpg S1 E1 Poe & Kaz (2).jpg S1 E1 Fireball & Blue Ace (2).jpg S1 E1 Kaz's X-wing & Vonreg's TIE interceptor.jpg S1 E1 Kaz (3).jpg S1 E1 Vonreg's TIE interceptor (2).jpg S1 E1 Green Ace, Blue Ace, Yellow Ace & Red Ace.jpg S1 E1 Torra (2).jpg S1 E1 Opeepit & GL-N.jpg S1 E1 Kaz & gorg.jpg Concept Art Early series concept art.jpg Poe Dameron full character illustration.jpg Kaz Xiono full character illustration.jpg Torra Doza full character illustration.jpg Character and location study.jpg Bucket's List # X-Wings: The X-wings seen in the show's opening sequence are T-85s. These X-wings are the latest version of the T-65 from A New Hope. The Resistance uses the T-70, a slightly older model. # Hyperdrive-Equipped TIE Fighter: Hyperdrives were rare in the Empire's TIE fighters, but became more readily available with First Order technology and can be found in high-end models like Major Vonreg's ship. # New Republic Crest: The New Republic crest makes its first appearance on screen, but it was first used in the Aftermath series of novels. # Gorgs: Gorgs were first introduced in The Phantom Menace when Jar Jar got hungry while in the marketplace. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season premieres